


Study Hard

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Consensual, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Molestation, Obsessive Behavior, Please Don't Hate Me, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, also victor is a creep, english is not my first language sorry, victor's 25, yurio being an asshole, yuuri's 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Yuuri's parents divorce, he and his mother move into a different town and Yuuri has to start over again.





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Please, note that English isn't my native language, and there are definetly some mistakes throughout this fic. Also please read the tags.

Yuuri is 15 years old when his parents finally divorced. He’s actually been waiting for this day for the past 6 years now. His father has been an alcoholic since the day he can remember but as a child he didn’t understand what was wrong about it. Seeing his father drunk and treating his mother like shit was normal for him, before he later realised that his family wasn’t at all healthy. Sometimes his father would yell at him and blame him for things he had no control over, making him feel guilty without any real reason.

Yuuri’s sister, Mari, had already been tired of their father a long time ago and moved out from home right on the day she had turned eighteen, leaving Yuuri all alone. He remembered how his mother cried that night. Mari had reassured him she would take him with her but those have only been empty promises. They didn’t hear from her ever since.

Over the years Yuuri became more and more introverted than he already had been. Being the chubby one in his class wasn’t helping him with his self-confidence either. It only gave the children in his school more reason to bully him into thinking he was just as worthless as his dad treated him to be. He often found himself being chased and kicked by his other classmates, until walking became painful and bruises were forming over the skin of his torso. His only friends were Yuko and Takeshi who he knew since preschool times, although Takeshi only hung out with him because Yuko dragged him along with her.

Yuko had also been the one who introduced Yuuri to figure skating. The sport soon became his obsession, along with ballet classes. After school he would spend hours upon hours of his free time skating at the Ice Castle or dancing at the local ballet studio. That is if he hadn’t gotten beaten up that day. Minako, his ballet teacher, was always there for Yuuri when he needed someone, other than his mother, to talk to or when he wanted to use the studio.

Now that he would be moving to another town farther away from Hasetsu, to live with his mother, staying in contact with his friends would become rather difficult. In his head Yuuri already tried to cut them off, so he wouldn’t be too sad once they’re gone and move on quickly. Actually he just wanted to forget the time he had spent in his old middle and high school.

 

 

The car ride to their new home took almost 4 hours. Most of it was spent in silence but sometimes his mother would look over her shoulder and smile at the teen, as if to tell him that everything will turn out all right. He gave her a tired smile back, not meeting her eyes.

“We’re almost there, sweetheart. The furniture has already been delivered a few days ago so we only need to unpack some of the boxes for your new room.” Hiroko said kindly.

 

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement and continued to look out of the window. They arrived after a couple more minutes, the car parking in front of a tiny, scruffy looking building with a messy front yard.  When they entered the hallway his mother turned around to look at him, her warm eyes looking apologetic into Yuuri’s chocolate brown ones.

 

“I know it’s not as spacious as our old house but –“

 

“It’s fine, really.” He interrupted her a little too energetic but then his expression turned soft and he gave her a hug.

 

“I’m just- I hope that things will get better from now on.” She finally said, tightening her arms around her son before pushing him an arm length away to give him an encouraging look. He returned a weak smile before excusing himself, making his way up stairs and down the hall to his new room. He later unloaded some of the boxes and then got himself ready for bed.

 

The day after tomorrow would be his first day in the new school. Honestly, he really didn’t look forward to it, though he set himself the goal not to attract too much attention, to not mess up like he did in his old school. Yuuri didn’t particularly care about making new friends, actually he just wanted to be left alone and spend his school life not getting bullied all the time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” His new homeroom teacher smiled at him.

 

_No, thank you._

 

Yuuri swallowed. Everyone was staring at him. He could already feel his pulse speeding up and breathing was starting to get difficult.

 

“O-Okay...” He bit his bottom lip nervously before writing his name on the blackboard behind him, hands shaking with anxiety. He winced when the chalk scratched on the blackboard, making a creaky noise.

 

“My n-name is Katsuki Yuuri.” The words came out with his small, shaky voice. He already hated himself for messing up such a simple phrase. Why does he always have to be _so goddamn anxious_? Why couldn’t he _just_ introduce himself properly _without_ _fucking it up_? He was such an _embarrassment, a loser_.

 

“Uh-uhm.. I moved here from Hasetsu. It’s nice to meet all of y-you.”

 

Some of the girls in the middle rows were whispering and watching him with what Yuuri decided looked like mocking.

 

Oh god, they hated him already. That’s it. His school life would turn out just like back in Hasetsu.

 

 

“Alright, Yuuri– “ His teacher spoke up again, snapping him out of his discouraging thoughts.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat next to Yuri Plisetski, over there?” The older man gestured to an empty chair next to a foreign looking boy with blond, chin long hair. Right after Yuuri sat down he heard the other teen clicking his tongue in annoyance, giving Yuuri a death glare.

 

Of course. _Of course_ people would _hate_ him. He wasn’t attractive. _At all_. His grades were never outstanding. He was never special. Just _plain._

 

Yuuri tried his best to concentrate on the math task on the black board, but in the back of his mind he couldn’t stop cringing at how he messed up so bad. After what seemed like hours of people talking behind his back and really confusing mathematical problems, the bell _finally_ rang and announced the break.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey, fucking pig!” Yuuri jumped at the not so unfamiliar nickname.

 

 

“H-huh?”

 

The brunet turned around to face the other Yuri along with three other students who must have been at least thirty centimetres taller than him. He knew what would come next and he could feel how the tears were already forming at the corners of his chocolate eyes. The blond teen only snorted in response.

 

“What a fucking pussy.” Yuri Plisetsky cracked-up and Yuuri could only look at him with horrified eyes. When his laugher eventually died down, he lightly breathed out.

 

“Get him.”

 

 

The smaller boy let out a startled gasp as he was grabbed by the collar and pushed hard into the wall of the hallway. He tried his best to hold back the tears from overflowing as he, once again, let himself get beaten up. Weak whimpers and pleas escaped his mouth throughout the attack, though it got him nowhere.

 

The kicking and punching didn’t stop until he tasted metal. Blood was oozing out of his bottom lip. The skin broke from biting down on it too hard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

By the time Yuuri returned home it was already dark outside. He’d spent half of the day hiding in an abandoned locker room in his school, too scared of meeting Yuri and the others and having to go through all of the previous events over again. Yes, the teen has had his fair share of beatings multiple times at the schools back in his home town in the past, but this was a whole nother level of bullying.

 

 

“I’m home.”

 

He said quietly into the darkness of the hallway, however he was only greeted with silence. Oh, that’s right. His mother had told him the other day that she would have to work overtime a lot more, now that she has to cover the bills without their father’s financial support. To be honest, Yuuri was actually somewhat grateful that he had the house to himself, at times like these. He didn’t want his mother to see him like this, eyes red from crying, bruises and cuts from the punches he took to the face. He felt so _weak_. And nobody _cared_.

 

 

The next day the brunet told Hiroko that he didn’t feel so well and wouldn’t be able go to school.

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was 22 years old at the time he finished university. Having his degree and certificate to be qualified as an English teacher abroad, he moved to Japan since he had also been studying the language for years.  After numerous jobs at different schools all across Japan, the now 25 year old Russian got a job offer from a quite well-known high school in the prefecture Kyushu, which he gladly accepted.

 

Sometimes Viktor would wonder whether it was the right choice to go for this line of work after all. Teaching the same things over and over, being patient with the students that needed more time, which happened to be the entire class in most cases. Only three weeks into teaching at his new working place and he already got kind of tired of it. That is until he meets Yuuri Katsuki, or rather runs into the smaller teen.

 

The 15 year old had been lying on the ground of an empty hallway. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed pink from crying. The boys’ lips were swollen, raw and red, perhaps from biting them? The milky skin underneath his collar looked so smooth and virgin. Dark brown strands of his hair clung messily to his forehead and _oh those chocolate brown eyes_.

 

And, _oh god_ , Viktor _knew_ from the second he lay his eyes on Yuuri Katsuki that he wanted to _own_ this boy. He wanted this boy to _only_ have feelings for _him alone._ He _wanted._

“Oh my, what do we have here?” Viktor put a gloved finger to his mouth and smiled down at Yuuri.

 

It only took a few moments for the younger boy to focus his sight on the unknown man in front of him. He suddenly jerked up in an awkward sitting position and bowing his head in apology.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to pass out on–“ Yuuri was cut off in midsentence when the foreign looking man held out a hand in front of the stammering teen, still smiling sweetly.

 

“Silly, that’s not important right now~” The stranger said in a sort of teasing voice.

“We should get you to the infirmary, shall we?”

 

Yuuri only continued to look at the Russian, dumb folded, before the hand grabbed his’ own and yanked him up. The silver haired man persistently dragged the Japanese teen all the way to the infirmary without giving him a chance to confront him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

How did this happen?

 

Yuuri only remembered being beaten up by Yuri Plisetsky again, like most of the time really (How did he manage to keep his glasses mend, he had no idea). But now he found himself face to face with an awfully handsome man who literally pressed him to go to the infirmary. The Japanese is sure he has never seen so indefinitely blue eyes before other than from TV and magazines from western countries. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush as Viktor leaned closer, bumping their fore heads together, trying to see if the teen had a fever. The brunet gasped in surprise. He felt Viktor’s breath ghosting faintly over his skin.

 

“How rude of me. I didn’t introduce myself properly.” The older man whispered sensually, his blue eyes were half lidded, following the boy’s chocolate brown ones. Yuuri didn’t notice he was holding his breath until the Russian pulled away.

 

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov and you must be the new student from class three, I believe? Yuuri Katsuki, was it?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

The Japanese teen only nodded, not knowing how else to answer. How did such a handsome man know his name? And the way he let it roll from his tongue was making Yuuri’s face flush hot.

 

“Great!” Viktor smirked. He was amused at how easily he could make Yuuri blush. The brunet was so goddamn adorable, it should be illegal.

 

“I’ll be your new English teacher from now on, Yuuri.”

 

 

Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri’s knee, squeezing it gently as he told him that he only transferred to the school a few weeks before and was pretty new to the environment, too. He told him that he had to leave his dog behind in Russia and how lonely it had been when he first moved to Japan. He even showed him some photos of the puddle on his phone.

 

“Wahh, she’s so cute!” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled up from behind the blue frames, giving Viktor a genuine smile.

 

“Right?” Viktor beamed, but then his expression changed and he sighed under his breath. He must really miss her.

 

Yuuri had no idea why exactly Viktor was telling him so much about his private life, even though they only met minutes ago. The fact that he was his teacher made it a little more strange, but Yuuri decided that he didn’t hate it. In fact he actually missed talking to someone other than his mother.

 

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Yuuri, but I better head back. I still got some work to do after all.” The teacher gave Yuuri a small wink.

 

“Oh..” The teen tried not to sound too disappointment but he knew he failed. How cute. Viktor could imagine how non-existent dog ears dropped down on both sides of Yuuri’s head.

 

“Well then!” The silver haired man waved him goodbye and turned to leave the infirmary.

 

Soon after Viktor left, the school nurse returned from her break, greeting Yuuri with a caring smile and checked him over. Besides his growing headache, he seemed to be fine but the woman insisted that he should stay until he felt better. And so he did what he was told and missed the rest of the classes he would have had that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri wasn’t really good at English. In truth he was so bad at it that he almost got a heart attack when Viktor called him out to answer a question. The man must have noticed that Yuuri wasn’t paying his lesson any attention. The teen had just drowsily watching the Russian explaining something he had scribbled on the black board.

 

He really _did_ look good in that suit. He would look even better without it...

 

Yuuri felt his face burning in embarrassment at being caught spacing out by the man himself whom he had been daydreaming about. He gulped down the lump in his throat, forcing words to form on his tongue.

 

“I-I don’t know, Sensei.” He looked down on the table, not wanting to meet Viktor’s eyes. He knew he’d see the disappointment. Half of the class was giggling by now in malicious joy and Yuuri wanted to cry.

 

“In any case, Yuuri, I suggest you to pay attention if you want to keep it up.” Viktor said over the noise of the class. Eyes fixated on Yuuri’s slightly fidgeting body.

 

That didn’t sound as strictly as Yuuri thought it would turn out. The brunet could have sworn he heard a trace of teasing in the back of Viktor’s voice. And then he dared to look up. Chocolate brown eyes shyly met icy blue ones. The silver haired man flirtatiously smirked at the teen before parting his lips to continue.

 

“Please stay here after class, will you?”

 

Yuuri unconsciously licked over his plump lips and then slowly nodded in acknowledgement. He didn’t notice how Viktor followed the mimic or how his shoulders stiffened, something darker lingering beneath the man’s eyes. Yuri Plisetsky mockingly chuckled, hoping Yuuri’d get scolded.

 

The rest of the lesson moved on considerably quieter than before. Yuuri could feel himself become more and more nervous as the clock advanced. His hands became sweaty and he constantly bit down on his bottom lip. What kind of punishment would Viktor give him? The school bell rang and the brunet watched as the class room emptied itself, some of his class mates gave him amused looks, leaving him a little more uneasy.

 

“Yuuri.” The man on the other side of the room hummed mildly.

 

The teen turned to look at Viktor who had seated himself at the desk and patted an empty chair next to him, waiting. Even if he was smiling, there was something different about the way he looked at the smaller boy. Yuuri sat down next to Viktor. In front of him were several different English grammar exercises.

 

“Alright, why don’t we go over some of these? Hmm... Let’s see. You seem to have trouble with prepositions, am I right?” The silver haired man suddenly sounded more formal than he had been with him previously. Why didn’t the man scold him? Why was he so nice to him?

 

“Yes.” Yuuri said after biting his lip a little. He tried not to look at Viktor in fear he could somehow read Yuuri’s mind and see what he has been fantasizing about earlier.

 

They got over the excises for about half an hour or so. Yuuri continually tried to avoid his teacher’s gaze to concentrate on the work sheet, though every time he failed to do so his heart would speed up and he couldn’t help but blush and look away. Viktor found it incredibly cute and wasn’t able to hold back an amused smile as he observed his adorable student.

 

“Ne, Yuuri. Was there a reason why you kept spacing out today?” Viktor suddenly leaned down to whisper into his ear. Soft lips faintly brushed against the shell of the brunet’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Uh-“ Yuuri began, the blood rushed into his cheeks and tips of his ears at the sudden closeness. The boy talked himself into thinking that it was normal for western people to have close skin ship. A big hand swiftly found its way on Yuuri’s knee, like it had the other day.

 

“Vi-Sensei..?“ Yuuri breathed out airily.

 

“Maybe you were thinking about me touching you?” Viktor seductively purred against the teen’s skin.

 

“N-No-!”

 

The Russian only teasingly hummed in response. Yuuri felt the hand travel up his thigh, halting just under his hip and then softly squeezing the inside of his thigh. The man began to slowly rub circles into the flesh underneath the thin fabric of his pants, making the boy squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Suddenly Yuuri was aware of how tight his school uniform had become. His eyes have fallen shut and he was gasping hastily against the crack of Viktor’s neck. The man’s hand gently traced the base of Yuuri’s growing erection who hesitantly humped his hips back in response.

 

“Please!” A low moan slipped from the boy’s lips, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure what he pleaded for.

 

“My Yuuri.” Viktor nuzzled in the soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo.

 

“I think that’s enough for today.” He breathed, removing his hand and gently pushing the boy off his chest. Yuuri looked up the silver haired man irritated before tears started to form in the corners of those chocolate brown eyes. The teen quickly got up, packed his things and left the class room. Viktor almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

 

After Yuuri returned to an empty home he threw himself on his bed and started to rapidly jerk off, imagining Viktor’s hands pumping his dick. He still didn’t know what had happened at the school and why it had happened. The only thing he knew was that no one else has ever touched him like this, has ever made him feel the way Viktor had made him feel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day Yuuri tried to persuade his mother that he felt too sick to go to school again, faking a hoarse voice and holding his stomach. Hiroko didn’t answer for a few seconds, only looked at her son with a suspicious frown.

 

“Yuuri, I received an e-mail from your school last week.” She began, making her disappointment clear.

 

“It said that you didn’t make any progress in school since we moved here.” She looked at him uptight, pursing her lips. Well, shit. Yuuri didn’t question her any further, knowing that she would only get madder if he did. Besides the school wasn’t wrong. He really didn’t get any better at making friends or improving his grades so far. The teen prepared for school and left the house, skipping out on breakfast. Yuuri didn’t know how he could face Viktor after yesterday’s events. Only thinking about the possible conversations made him feel sick to the stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The class was silent, everyone was concentrating on the tasks in their workbooks. From time to time Viktor would look his students over the shoulder and give them advice if needed. Yuuri somehow managed to avoid him today. Or was it the other way round? Viktor didn’t seem to be interested in him at all. He didn’t even waste his time to see if the brunet has done the tasks correctly or not. Yuuri didn’t know if he should be relieved or not, but somehow he couldn’t explain this feeling of tugging pain in his chest. Why wouldn’t Viktor look at him? Wasn’t he interested in him anymore? Is he going to leave him alone like everyone else? Suddenly Yuuri felt like crying. Viktor was the only one that had been so nice to him. The brunet took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

Just as Yuuri was trying to dismiss the thoughts Viktor went behind him and let one finger run down the teens arm. Had the man seen the discomfort on his face? Yuuri trembled at the small contact and forced himself to look up, but to his disappointment Viktor was already off to another student that had asked for help.

 

When the lesson was over Yuuri put together all of his courage and went over to the teacher’s desk. He already had an excuse to talk to the man.

 

“Uh-Um, Sensei? I didn’t really understand this-“

 

“Yuuri, I’m busy at the moment.” Viktor cut him off, not looking up from the pile of class tests he was correcting just now. Although his voice was soft it made Yuuri feel like he just got punched in his guts.

 

“Oh... I-I see..” Yuuri muttered more to himself than to Viktor. His voice noticeably cracked and he internally cursed at himself for showing weakness. Without another word Yuuri turned to leave. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been afraid of rejection his whole life. Maybe Viktor really didn’t want him, but then again being a teacher must be exhausting.

 

 


End file.
